fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jada the Pig Man
Jada, a mutant pig humanoid, also known as the “Pig Man,” was created accidently by Doctor Dana Bomey, a scientist, in 2015. The creation of Jada was the combination of Dr. Bomey’s blood and an embryonic pig specimen which she was using for her research. Jada is known for being a famous actor in a lot of fictional movies in 2020s. Doctor Dana Bomey was born in 1985 in a small town of Fresno, California. She went to Lolopop Science University and got her Doctorate in 2010. She worked at Palo Alto Medicine Company for about two years. She quit soon after because she couldn’t get along with her colleagues. She sold her house and rented a lab to make her own research. One day, Dr. Bomey cut her thumb and her blood dropped into the piggy gene specimen she was working on; her blood soon dissolved with the specimen and turned grey. She put the mixture into a closed room to observe. The next couple of weeks, the mixture became a strange grey looking creature; it had a piggy body and human face features. Doctor Bomey named the pig-man after her great-grandfather Jada. After one year, Jada weighted over 300 pounds and 7 feet tall Doctor Bomey only kept him in her apartment because she was afraid other people would harm him; she raised him like her son. Jada could understand human language and acted like a human being. After a few years, Doctor Bomey was short of money, so she brought Jada to the California Humanoid Research Center. Jada was trained and educated to be a human. He could use human language to express what he wanted. The scientists also used him for studying about humanoid. Jada was the most outstanding humanoid at the time; no one looks like him. Fall 2019, after reading a news about Jada, Director Juan Penado asked him to be in his movie “The Power of Mutants.” The movie was very successful with the gross of over 300 million dollars. The movie received a lot of good comments from audiences and critics. It received three Oscar awards in 2021 for the best movie of the year, the best actor – Jada and the best special effects. In the next years, Jada starred in five more movies included The Best of me, Secrets from the other World, Aliens from the Mar, Piggy Ghost and Little Monster. All of the movies were remarkable and brought Jada close to the human world. On August 2nd 2030, Jada was assassinated by Jose Dupez, a mentally ill guy who hated humanoid, while waving at his fans on the red carpet. Jada’s death shocked everyone and caused a big regret from Jada’s fans all over the world. Jose Dupez was arrested and in charged with murder; he was put in the insane asylum because he was mentally illness. Doctor Dana Bomey donated all of Jada’s money to build a cancer hospital and named after him in San Jose, California, where Jada was created and grew up. Jada’s big Statue was built in the front of the hospital, so everyone can come and commemorate him.